Fulgora
My power is yours to command now. Description Fulgora has an aloof personality that stems from countless years of performing her duty as an elemental goddess. Her true form is that of lightning itself, but when given form, she has the appearance of a tall, pale-skinned woman with long golden hair. Unlike most of the higher gods who have noble personalities, the aspect of lightning is always worshipped through its current wielder - thus, she is not a faith goddess, but a naturally occurring force of nature whose job tires her. For a goddess of the skies, she is very down to earth, yet she still looks down on mortals by default. She is affiliated with many of the major gods spanning multiple mythologies. She is able to permanently empower them or their items of power with lightning and thunder through contract, or blessing - thus, she is responsible for famous objects such as Zeus's Lightning Bolt and Thor's Mjolnir. The fact she is hardly mentioned in stories and legends despite this is a sore spot for her. In terms of alignment, she is truly neutral, perhaps leaning in favor of the gods and those with great power. Because the nature of her powers requires someone to catalyze them, she rarely acts on her own. In fact, acting on bias would be catastrophic due to her nature. This is, of course, changed when she begins to merge with Lucia, though her powers are limited when acting through her. Abilities Skills She has a very casual personality, which combined with her omnipresence makes her an ideal messenger for the gods. Despite this, she is only used for the most general messages, portrayed through lightning storms that are read by haruspices. Since haruspicy is scarcely used anymore in the modern day, however, this social talent is almost useless. Abilities Fulgora not only commands lightning, but is in fact the entirety of natural lightning, personified. She has immense reserves of energy on her own - the naturally occurring lightning storms are merely exhalations to discharge unused energy. Since ancient times, she has been a subordinate of the higher-order gods and is in contract with several of them. Her service to them is manifested by directly striking an area or a target with lightning, or simply imbuing an object with her power for permanent use. These objects do not sap her energy, but require the wielder's power as a catalyst. In a similar way, Fulgora's power is at its fullest when assisted by a higher god, increasing exponentially based on her "employer's" power. Lucia is able to use this power because they are counterparts, but as a result, her mortal body cannot handle the strain of prolonged usage. Background Fulgora is a subordinate of many famous gods and goddesses. As she is the goddess of lightning itself, any god that has been known to manipulate lightning (Zeus, Thor, Athena, etc.) has been blessed by her in some way. Sometimes this is passive, as she has been known to bless entities from their conception (lesser god-like beings that command lightning), but in some cases she is involved directly with those she has blessed. These gods have contracted her in an employer-employee relationship, and she treats it as just that. Being of a different plane of existence than mortals - and even the gods - she tends to be aloof, treating everyone with the same amount of indifference. Messenger gods, such as Hermes, are the first option for sending messages and gathering information for the gods - however, because the events of the merging worlds affected their entire worlds simultaneously, Fulgora was called upon to assist in this. Fun Facts *Misuto is the roleplayer of both Fulgora and Lucia.